Falling in Love With a Criminal
by newtb00
Summary: My name's Takeo. It means Warrior. I live in No. 6 with my twin brother. Things were going great after the accident. But after a wierd encounter, our lives went down the drain. Everything went crazy after that. And I think I'm falling in love with a criminal.
1. Chapter 1: Drowned Rat & Broken Takeo

**Chapter 1: Drowned Rat & Broken Takeo**

** Sometimes in life you just have to stop and think about what you're actually doing. Things can go by so fast that you would've missed it if you blinked. I'm sure everyone experiences it in their lives. But I'm positive that it wasn't on a life or death situation. People would've never believed me if I had tried to explain it to them. Most likely half of them would try to get my mental help. But I know the truth and so does my twin brother; Shion. It had started off as a positive day for the both of us on our 12****th**** birthday…**

Using the back of my hand, I yawned quietly. It had been a long day and I found myself having trouble focusing on the monitor in front of me. Safu was giving a presentation over something I was very familiar with. Her dark purple sweater with alight purple squiggly line across the top and her short purple shirt stood out against the pale wall behind her. There was also some quiet bickering going on in the background that I succeeded in zoning out.

Glancing to my left, I looked at my twin brother who was doing the same thing across the room. He was only a few inches taller than me with dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. I had the same color hair but it reached my waist. However, my eyes were blue. My mom has no idea why though. Anyway, he was wearing a simply yet geeky outfit which consisted of a white undershirt with a green vest on top and brown dress pants. I was wearing a light blue blouse with a black skirt that reached my knees and white socks that was three inches below that.

Shion suddenly looked out the window. The wind had suddenly picked up. Leaves were flying furiously in random directions through the air.

I frowned. That could only mean a storm was coming in. I hated storms.

Focusing on the monitor again, I tried to forget about the potential storm that was coming in. The presentation was going over the brain and the nervous system functions.

I yawned again. Boring. Shion was into this type of stuff, not me.

"Hey!" I jumped at my class mates' voice," Why are you talking during my presentation?"

I blinked in surprise, so she had heard them. It took her long enough. Sighing, I rested my head on my palm while blowing my bangs from my face.

"Hey, it looks like the wind is really picking up", the boy in front of me said. I think he was the same boy who tripped me in the hall the other day. Jerk.

"The Moon Drop might start to cry", he continued, completely avoiding the girls' question. "Don't freak out man."

She slammed her hand down on her monitor, "You should be ashamed of yourselves, you know that!?"

The boy stood," Don't you start with me Missy!"

"You shouldn't be so cocky about being elected for the Gifted course, not when you wear clothes from the last century", another boy in glasses remarked. The class started laughing.

I growled in frustrating. I really needed to learn names and they were so mean!

"So now you're going to insult me? You want a piece of me!? Why I out to kick your ass", she screamed as she ran up to the boy.

Everyone stood in surprise as she grabbed his shirt in anger. Safu was still yelling at him as she started to fight both of the boys. That was unfair. So, naturally I helped my friend. The two boys were completely unprepared for another person to jump into the fight. They did recover quickly however. Luckily for me, glasses boy wasn't much of a fighter. His hits were weak and unfocused so I was able to dodge them easily.

I had just elbowed glasses boy in the nose as he tried to grab me from behind when the door opened. Two teachers walked in and my heart sunk to my stomach. Oh no. Mom was going to be so mad at me!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

After school, Shion and I got onto the ferry with Safu. She was busy pouting at the window. I was sitting down, letting Shion cleaned the cut on my check that I had received from the fight.

"Honestly, you should become a material artist, not a neuron scientist", Shion told us. That comment actually surprised me. Shion never really liked it when I got into fights, but at least I could defend myself.

"You weren't listening were you", Safu asked my brother. "To my presentation, Shion."

He hummed while he sat down by me," Note that humans are exceptionally unique. Society provides us with a sense of self. In other words, human neatness is based on the existence of an ego. It's standard silence really."

I giggled while he gave a short summary," That's my big brother of mine!"

Shion was technically ten minutes older than I was despite me being feistier.

Anyway, Safu went over me to sit by Shion. She was giggling like mad while swinging her feet happily. I smiled. My brother had no idea how he effected her at all.

When we scanned our ID bracelets to get off, Safu popped the big question," So hey, is today the big day?"

"Hmm?"

I nodded happily," Oh yea, it is."

"Isn't that why you invited us along", Shion questioned.

"Not for that", she stated. "For the typhoon."

The blood drained from my face as I gripped y brothers' arm. He wrapped it around my shoulders before giving a light squeeze. He knew that I was deathly afraid of storms and loud noises in general because of an accident that happened when we were kids.

"Yea, it's suppose to pass through No. 6 tonight. I'm pretty excited about it", Shion added as we walked our bikes along a trail. "It's the best present I could have."

I pouted," Not for me. But I guess I do get to snuggle with you in your room tonight Shion. We can share hot chocolate."

"Definitely."

"What are you two talking about? Oh never mind, let's hurry", Safu stated. She swung a leg over her bike. The gravity from the hill allowed her to easily pick up speed.

My brother and I both yelled after her as we hurried to follow.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm so glad you two are here", Safu's grandmother cooed. "My…you've grown so tall."

"It's been way too long", my brother stated.

I added," It's really nice to see you again."

We watched as Safu ran over to her grandmother. They were whispering but I could make out a few things. It didn't tell me much of anything except for the fact that they had something planned. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Happy birthday, Shion. Happy birthday, Takeo."

I broke away from my thoughts to look at Safu. She was holding out atwo separate packages. One for Shion and one for me.

"For me", Shion asked in surprise. Safu smiled with a nod.

I gently grabbed my offered package," Thank you."

Together my brother and I opened our presents. We found that we had matching sweaters. They were similar to the one Safu was wearing, but the colors were swapped.

"Don't you remember when I first wore one of these to school? You two were the only ones who said anything nice."

Smiling, I hugged Safu quickly. She wasn't expecting to because she squeaked in surprise. The two of us nearly toppled over but I regained the balance as I let go.

"I love it! Thank you so much."

She smiled and turned to Shion," I was going to give you one like mine but your name is Shion. It means purple flower. And it is only proper for twins to have matching cloths."

"Thank you", Shion stuttered. "Thank you very much. I really like it."

"Me too!"

Safu's grandmother smiled," I hope you continue on being Safu's friends once you're enrolled in the gifted course."

"Yes ma'am", we replied together.

Safu suddenly went running towards the kitchen; yelling something about a cake.

"I'll give you a hand", Shion stated.

"No! It's fine."

I giggled," Leave the girl to her antics Shion."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a side hug. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Shion and I were very close. We've always been and I doubted anything was ever going to change that.

The cake was a lovely little white cake with various colored candles, a sign, and strawberries. We all ate it together.

Afterwards, Shion and I were checking out the window. The weather was turning really nasty. Shion turned to talk to Safu's grandmother for a minute before Safu yelled for us.

We followed her into this big walk in closet. It was huge! My jaw dropped at the sight.

"Isn't it cool?"

"Wow, your grandmother made all of these", asked Shion.

"You bet."

I started shifting through some of the sweaters. They were all unique in their own way.

"Some of these were made back when I was still growing. Aren't they gorgeous? And that's why I don't need any of those special cloths made from those weird fibers. Right grandma?"

The old lady chuckled," After all, there wasn't anything else I could do for you. Everything here in No. 6, everything is provided for us. Aside from gardening and knitting, I can't decided what else I could do. Oh, the way this city takes care of us, it's just such a blessing."

Shion decided that we needed to leave after that if we were to get home before the storm. I hugged myself nervously while Shion opened the umbrella he had.

"I guess we'll just come back for our bikes tomarrow."

Safu nodded," Okay. Just make sure you don't ruin your birthday presents."

"But technically it's a present from your grandmother", I stated.

"It's not from you, right", added my twin.

"Well I have a present for you too", She sang right before kissing my brothers' cheek.

I held a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. I knew she liked him!

"That's the exact same present our mother gave us."

I face palmed. He was so oblivious to her signals that practically scream, I LIKE YOU!

"It's not the same. It's an emotional express at the want to reproduce", Safu argued.

0.0 Okay, that was a little sickening. I mean, who talks like that!/ I mean come on-

"AHHHHH!" We all screamed when a sudden gust of wind barreled past us. I grabbed onto my brother as the Moon Drop cries started. The sound was a mix between a whale and siren. As fascinating as it was, it meant that the typhoon was closing in.

"The Moon Drop is crying", Safu chirped. "It's been forever since I heard the Moon Drop cry. I guess typhoons aren't all bad, are they?"

"I hate them", I growled into my brother's shoulder. "Nothing good comes from them. Even hearing the Moon Drop cry isn't a good enough reason."

My brother nodded in agreement," A blister. A blister on the earth, like a blister on your skin."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

My brother and I barely made it home in time. The rain was coming down in sheets and the wind was merciless. I hated it.

Once we got home, I ran into my room to hide. There was something wrong. It wasn't just the storm. I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

I changed into a pair of baggy pants and a tank top. Both were a dark color. Grabbing my book, I hurried out into the kitchen. My mom was reading something on a mobile screen.

Hearing my bare feet padding across the floor, she looked up," Hi sweetheart."

"Hi mom. I'm going in Shion's room."

"He's busy with a project and asked to not be disturbed."

I stopped my miss0oin towards his door. Project? What project? Something had to be wrong if Shion lied to mom.

"Do you have a project too?"

"Um, yeah. I finished it already though. I had more of a head start. Do you think Shion would mind if I went in though? I could probably help him."

She tapped her index finger against her chin in thought," I don't know Takeo. You could try but he was pretty firm in his decision."

I pouted," Fine, I'll wait until he come out for dinner. Before going in. I'll surprise him."

My mother laughed," Just don't fight with him okay? I don't want him to hurt him."

"I won't. I promise! Thanks mom."

I decided to read the story I had downloaded onto my ID bracelet. I quickly lost track of time because of it.

Right before I could find out who the killer was, it beeped with an announcement. My mom and I quickly opened to view.

"Early this morning, near Boss town, prisoner VC103221 escaped transfer to the west criminal detention facility", the female voice reported. A picture of a boy about my age came up on the screen. He had dark blue-ish hair and cold, hard eyes. I could tell that the boy went through something pretty bad to be like that. "He is believed to have fled towards Cronos, the designated area has be posted as off limits."

I hit the accept button to tell the network I had received the message. The sound of a door opening surprised me. I looked up to see that Shion was coming out of his room. He looked slightly troubled but overall fine. I smiled at that.

"So how's the report coming along", mom asked.

"Still working on it."

I slipped towards his door quietly so I wouldn't get caught. I had to know what was going on.

"There's a message from…"

I missed the rest of her sentence as I slipped into my brothers' room. The lights were off and it was really quiet. Something was really wrong.

I crept along the room, looking for anything that could be a clue. Something shifted upstairs. I froze. Someone could be up there. It could even be the VC!

Swallowing, I climbed the stairs on all fours in an attempt to stay low. I didn't see anything at first. But that didn't stop me from being cautious.

I stood in a defensive stance only to see…nothing. I frowned. Then what-?

A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I grabbed the wrist connected to it before swing my leg behind me. I hit another set of legs, causing whoever it was to fall. Thing was, they didn't let go so I went down with them.

Before I could recover, the person was on top of me. They had their forearm against my throat hard. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was the VC!

"Who are you", he growled in a low voice.

Instead of answering, I brought my right knee up. It made contact with the designated spot between his legs. His eyes closed tightly as he gasped in pain. I used this to my advantage. I flipped him over so I was on top. Difference? I knew how to make him stop moving with several pressure point hits. I used my legs to pin his down and had my left forearm against his throat. My right hand was pressing a vital spot right under his ribcage; near the spinal cord. This temporarily paralyzed him. He wasn't going to move unless I stopped pushing the point.

"What are you doing in my brothers' room? Are you here to hurt him or something", I hissed. I knew he could answer even if I paralyzed his movement.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone."

I blinked in confusion," Then why are you here?"

"I was injured and your brother had his window open. I slipped in. But he saw me. Instead of panicking, he offered to help me."

"What was the injury?"

"Bullet to the left arm, near the shoulder."

"What's your real name?"

"Rat."

"Takeo."

He smirked," Warrior. It fits you."

"Why's that?"

"No one has ever pinned me helpless like you just did, even if I am injured that is a great feat."

I smiled," Oh yea. The message said you're a triple A threat. Well, that's an accomplishment for me."

The smirk left his face," So, are you going to turn me in?"

I got off him," Nope."

Rat looked at me in confusion before smiling once more," Thanks."

I opened my mouth to say something but I heard the door open.

"Don't turn on the light", Rat called as he stood.

The door closed and my brother whined," I can't see anything in the dark."

"It shouldn't matter", he stated as he helped me onto my feet before laughing. "You can't navigate around your own room in the dark?"

I giggled quietly," Shion is the klutzy twin out of the two of us."

"Sorry, I'm not much of a night owl", my brother said. He obviously hadn't heard me. "You don't have any trouble moving around?"

"No, I'm a rat. I'm nocturnal by nature."

"You sound like my sister", he grumbled as he finally made it to the top step. "She's always-huh!? TAKEO!?"

I ran over to him and clamped my hand over his mouth," Shh! You dummy! Do you want us to get caught!?"

He shook his head. Slowly, I moved my hand away from his mouth. Shion stared at Rat," VC103221. I saw you on the news. You're a celebrity."

I look much better in person. Don'tcha think" he questioned calmly but he was tense.

My brother offered the food tray he had," I brought you some stew and a cherry cake."

Rat sat on the bed, flabbergasted," You sure?"

I smiled as I sat by him," Of course. Shion doesn't offer anything if he isn't serious. He's an honest type of guy.

Rat chuckled and took the tray; commenting on how it smelled pretty good.

"Takeo, when did you get in here?"

"When you came out to eat. I slipped in to see what was wrong and found him slinking around in the dark", I said as I jerked my thumb towards Rat.

Rat frowned," I wasn't slinking."

Ignoring him, I added," I wasn't surprised you were hiding something important but I didn't expect a triple A VC runaway."

Shion rubbed the back of his head," Well, he was hurt. Hey Rat, are you going to escape?"

"You bet", he stated.

"What about the VC chip?"

"It's still inside my body."

I stared at Rat," What!?"

"Don't worry. The VC chip is just a worthless toy now."

"Toy", my brother asked.

"In fact, you could say that all of No. 6 is just one big toy. Do you know how this place came to be?"

"Y-yea. The Babaloin Convetion. During the last war, the human race destroyed half of the Earths' habitable land. So, all military force was banned. And from six remaining regions, sic city states were formed. No. 6 was one of them."

Rat started laughing again but Shion continued," So why were you arrested? The reports were saying that you escaped a transfer to a correctional facility."

I frowned," There is no way that's right."

He nodded," You're right. The reports are wrong. True, I might've started off in a correctional facility, but the truth is that the good all Public Security Services brought me to No. 6."

"Brought you here", my brother and I asked together.

"There you have it."

"Where were they taking you", I asked.

Rat simply looked at the city center where the Moon Drop was.

"But why?"

"Yea, why take you to the city center", Shion added.

"You don't want to know", the runaway stated simply.

"Answer the question!"

"Pipe down. Could you let me get some sleep?"

Something really bad happened to him. I could tell. I grabbed my brothers' arm," Shion-"

He ignored me," So you won't tell me?"

"Do you know how to forget what you've been told? How to act like you never heard a word? How to play a fool knowing nothing at all? You might have a sharp mind, but you're not mature enough to pull it off."

Rat was right. My brother wasn't mature enough. I might've been because of the accident. Shion was lucky to be with mom, away from it. But I wasn't as fortunate.

Shion sat down with a sigh," I guess."

"Hey", Rat snapped as he sat up," don't you get it you stupid idiot? You're already in a lot of trouble, you know that? You're harboring a VC; neglecting the duty to inform the authorities. Bow you're pestering me for the grimy details."

"I get it", Shion argued.

"Then don't ask. I'm not saying another word about it. So quit asking me. And as a bonus, I won't mention how you were screaming like a little girl."

Shion's head snapped up with a thick blush on his cheeks. I feel back laughing next to Rat. Rat continued to tease my twin while Shion tried to get him to shut up. I was too busy laughing to do anything else.

But then Shion tried to lunch himself at Rat. Rat grabbed his wrist before slamming him agains t the railing. Then he tripped him up, causing Shion to go down. I sat up in a panic. Rat grabbed the spoon from the tray before pressing it into Shion's neck. If it had been a knife, my twin would be a goner.

"If this were a knife", you'd already be dead", Rat growled in his ear.

"Impressive", my brother squeaked. I was too, but pissed at the same time.

Growling myself, I tackled Rat off my brother. No one, threatens him while I was still breathing.

Rat tried to pin my arm behind my back, but I ducked beneath his. I quickly pushed my fingers against the side of his neck, hitting a pressure point. For some it paralyzed, others, it caused pain. In Rat's case it was pain, He dropped to his knees with a hiss. I pushed him down on the floor and held the knife right behind the ear. It was a vulnerable spot to the brain.

"If this was a knife, you'd already be dead", I growled in the runaways' ear, mocking his former words.

"Whoa", my brother gasped. "How did you both do that? You paralyzed a persons' body! Did you hit certain pressure points? And Takeo, when did you learn to do that!?"

We both blinked at my twin before laughing. My brother, always the weird one.

I rolled of Rat and sprang to my feet before helping him up as well. He didn't let go of my wrist as we walked back to the bed. We were still laughing, but I notice how hot Rats' skin was. He probably had a fever from his wound.

I pushed him on the bed," Sit down dummy, I think you've got a fever."

He ignored as he talked to my brother," You're crazy. Absolutely crazy. You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?"

Shion pressed his head against Rat's. It's just to be sure of a fever, not a gay thing.

"He is buring up. I'll go get him some antibiotics", Shion stated before hurrying downstairs.

"Forget it", Rat muttered as I sat down," I just want to sleep."

"If you sleep with a fever you'll waste your energy, I thought you would know this."

"Well, you're pretty warm yourself you know that?" He held my wrist tighter," SO when humans are alive, they're warm."

I smiled and swept his hair from his face," Glad you know that now Rat. I hope you escape soon. Who knows what would happen if you didn't."

He opened on eye to look at me," You're like me. How?"

"Life, maybe you'll get to hear the tale one day. Now rest, you need to get moving early in the morning."

Rat smiled at me," Thanks Takeo."

I fell asleep next to a VC that night. And woke up to see Shion looking towards the open window. Rat had escaped like he promised.


	2. Chapter 2:City Adorned in Light, But

**Chapter 2: City Adorned in Light, But Something's in the Shadows**

Four years have gone by. Four years since I've seen Rat.

Rat was a boy my age that was a runaway VC. He wasn't a bad kid though, despite his criminal record. Does that make me a criminal too? Maybe. I'm not sure.

Anyway, the morning after helping Rat, the authorities came. We were stripped of our social class and forced to live in poverty. My mother started up a bakery that was quickly popular. Shion, my twin brother, started working at the public park.

I started working at the local dojo for teens that needed help. It helped me gain something in life. I helped others as well. The dojo became my life.

Safu came back to visit from the gifted course, but she refuses to talk to me. Ever since we dropped out from the gifted course due to the 'incident' she's been really upset with us. She went to talk with Shion. But I didn't care. She would never understand anyway, it's not worth my time.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to go down. Dojo hours were over and clean up was done.

"Hey! I'm leaving", I yelled to the manager as I grabbed my jacket.

"Alright. Be careful Takeo!"

"Yada yada…I know. Night!"

I stepped out onto the street. The air was starting to chill as night closed in. I've always liked the night time better. However, there was something different about tonight. I wasn't sure what it was, but it couldn't be good.

Over the last four years I've increases my sense of knowing my surroundings. It's saved me multiple times from being jumped by a thug or kidnapper. My mother feels better knowing that I can take care of myself. But Shion, well, he still wouldn't make it on his own.

We didn't take much after Rat. I wasn't sure what happened. We just seemed to drift apart. I hated it, all of it. I missed my twin despite having him right across the hall in the other room of the building.

I sighed. It had been a long day. A kid snapped his kneecap pretty bad and I had to work with it until help arrived. It was a bloody mess for sure. That was the only thing I hated about my work. All the injuries…it just brought up bad memories.

Shion blames our separation on the accident. I refused to talk to anyone about. Neither mom nor Shion knew the grimy details of what happened that night. All they know, is I came out alive and my father didn't. Simple as that.

I remember telling Rat before he fell asleep that if I saw him again I would tell him. He realized that we were similar in our mental process and state of maturity. We both had rough pasts.

Rat…he was always on my mind when I walked home at night like it was now. After all, rats were nocturnal creatures. They thrived in places where others can't see.

The sun had set and the air was chilly. I snuggled into my thick, black jacket in order to keep warm.

CRASH!

I jumped in surprise at the loud sound before pressing myself into the wall of the nearby building. There was something or someone in that alleyway. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I peered around the corner. It was empty save some trash, a knocked over trashcan, and a rat. What-wait a second! A rat!

I ran into the alleyway. It was a rat; a small, black one that stared at me curiously.

"Hi there little guy. What are you doing out here in the cold", I asked as I lifted him up in my hand.

_"Well, well, look who it is."_

I froze. There was no mistaking that deep voice. I slide down the wall in shock.

"R-Rat?"

_"The one and only. I ran into your dork of a brother and then you. What a surprise…What are you doing out here alone?"_

"I was walking home. Where are you? I know you have an intercom on this little guy, but where are you? You can't be far away."

_"Close enough. I don't want to have anyone notice me. Then we both would be in a lot of trouble."_

I muttered under my breath as I stood. The little rat scurried up my arm to sit on my shoulder. He was kind of cute…in a rodent sense. I started walking down the street again, towards home.

"So, where have you been these past four years?"

_"Around."_

"Figures; I'm not bugged if you're wondering."

_"Can't be too cautious when you're me."_

I nodded," Then why talk to me and Shion now?"

_"…I'm not sure."_

Before I could say anything else, the rat scurried down my jacket before running away. I stared after it for a moment before continuing on home. I needed to talk to my brother about this.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my face. I squinted my eyes in irritation. I hated waking up like that.

I flipped my blanket off before standing. Stretching my arms up, I cracked my back. Once it wasn't sore, I changed. My style in clothing wasn't complex, it was simple. I generally wore jeans, a tank top, my converses, and my jacket. It was simple, and easy to move in when it comes to fighting.

My hair was a simple thing too. It was a few inches from reaching my shoulders. I found it easier to keep it short and in a pony tail.

I finished pulling my blue tank top over my head as I jumped down the last step into the bakery. We lived right above it. It was all convenient for mom and it made it good enough for me.

"Hey, mom. Is Shion still here?"

She looked up at me," No. You just missed him sweetheart. He left for work a few minutes ago."

Cursing under my breath, I headed for the door but my mom called my name. She tossed me a small bag when I turned to her. Inside was my breakfast. It was a pastry; a cinnamon roll to be exact.

"Thanks mom!"

"Be safe", she called after me.

The streets were already starting to fill with people. That's how it was every morning.

After I finished my breakfast, I attempted to call Shion on my ID bracelet. I was waiting so long that I was about to hang up when, the connection broke. I blinked in surprise. Did my brother really just hang up on me or was it something else entirely.

It had to be something else. And I needed to know. I called my boss, the dojo manager, and told him I was taking the day off due to family crisis. He gave it to me, saying that I've been working too hard anyway.

"Now I just need to get to Shion and-" A cop car sped by, nearly killing me.

I swung around to yell at the car, but when I saw who was inside, I stopped. Shion was in the car with four cops. That was anything but good.

"SHION", I started running after the car. I needed to get my brother back. There was no way I was going to lose him.

But there was no way possible that I would be able to keep it up. My lungs were on fire and the car showed no sign of slowing down. I need some sort of transportation and fast!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bike leaning on the side of a wall by a shop. I grinned as I headed right for it.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The car had stopped. I narrowed my eyes in irritation. What were they doing to my brother!?

My breathing was still labored; to chase them, I 'barrowed' someone's bike. It worked, and I would try to get it back to where it was.

Anyway, I had a brother to save.

However, right as I was about to rush out from the bushes, a dark blur coming from under the bridge beat me to it. The side door was thrown open and a cop tossed out. The cop on the other side stepped out only to get a face full of boot. The figure had grabbed the car to flip him self over it.

With the two cops down, the figure paused long enough for me to figure out who it was. Rat!

I gasped in shook, what was he doing!? He could get caught!

A cop fired, slicing through the hood. It was thrown back; completely revealing the criminal.

Why was he even here!? Ah- no time for that now! So, I rushed out to join in the fight.

By then, the other cops had left their vehicle and the other two were getting up. I flipped down, pushed up with my hands, and went over one of the cops still getting up. I landed in a squat by the open car door.

"Takeo!?" Shion gapped at me," B-but-"

"No time! We need to get out of her-" A cop dragged me back in a choke hold. I gagged and struggled almost instantly. The grip was tight though, and I couldn't shake him.

Suddenly, the cop went limp before dropping to the ground. I spun around to see why only to see Rat.

I sighed," You're an idiot you know that!?"

He frowned," Well that wasn't a very nice thank you."

Before Rat could react, I grabbed his hands after rushing him. The momentum of my rush and his balance caused me to swing around. I effectively hit two cops down to the ground.

Once I regained my balance I smirked at him," Now we're even."

The criminal smirked," I'm impressed. It's been a long time since I've seen a decent fighter."

Ignoring him, I hurried back to where my brother was. Shion was staring at me with wide eyes and open mouth. I grabbed his shoulder before shoving him back into the car. After slamming the door shut, I turned to where Rat was knocking down another cop.

"RAT!" He turned to me," Let's go! Come on!"

A cop was sneaking up behind him but Rat slammed his fist back into his gut. The cop gasped before falling to his knees. Smirking, Rat ran towards the car. He slid over the hood to reach the driver's side as I slide into the passenger's side.

It only took moments before we were speeding off in the opposite direction. I spotted a hand gun on the floor on the car. I grabbed it before checking the clip.

"Full round, I'd say about eight bullets", I muttered. Licking my lips, I shoved the gun in the back of my jeans. "Alright Shion, spill. What happened?"

My brother scooted up to talk to me," It's going to sound kinda crazy…"

Rat snorted," Right…just say it anyway."

"OK, so it was after I just started work at the par-"

The car squealed to a stop before going into reverse at a dangerous rate.

"Rat!"

"It's not me", he snarled as he tried to turn the locked wheel. "They must be controlling it by remote somehow!"

Rat was right of course, when I looked out the back window, I spotted a cop holding a remote. I cursed under my breath in anger.

"What are we going to do now", Shion asked.

"I don't know! I wasn't exactly prepared for this", I snapped at him. "Look for anything we can use, Shion."

"…actually I think Rat's on it."

I turned to said person. Rat was partially shoved under the dash messing with wires. I face palmed…of course! It was an effective yet clever plan.

"Shion get ready to bail."

"Wait…what!?"

Rat grabbed both myself and my brother before kicking the door open. We threw ourselves out of the speeding car. WE hit the ground, rolled, and hit a tree. Rat propped himself up. I was being hugged to Shion's chest. I gulped and looked up. My brother smiled at me.

Rat stood," We need to go."

I stood and helped Shion up. Then we were running through the forest.

"Get rid of it", Rat suddenly ordered.

I frowned, get rid of what?

"Your ID bracelet, they can track you two with them."

That made sense. I pulled it off, turned, and threw it as hard as I could. It went whistling in the other direction. Shion did the same after a few moments of thinking.

I stared at the two boys I was running with. My convict brother and an escaped criminal. Man, I sure do know how to pick me friends.

So, after a huge explosion, getting rid of ID bracelets, and running to a hidden truck, we were driving towards the wall of the city. Rat was more than likely on planning to take us out of the city.

"What's the matter", Rat asked Shion, who was staring at him.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what", Shion and I both asked in sync.

"I'm a head taller than you now. Both of you."

I rolled my eyes," Of course. Even after nearly getting caught again you're comparing heights."

Shion ignored me," You're a liar."

"By the look of you, you two haven't had much to eat, have you? Just skin and bones. Hell, I bet you'd be too embarrassed to take your clothes off in front of a lover."

Shion redirected his gaze," That's none of your business. It's not like you've seen me naked."

"Besides", I added," you don't look all too well fed yourself Rat. Your pride would get in the way of getting into bed with someone."

Rat shook his head with a smirk," What if I told you I have seen you naked?"

I glared at him before Shion got in the way," Wait a sec, have you been watching over Takeo and I this entire time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you arrived at the precise time they got me! Like you knew all of this would happen."

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bored. Besides, your sister was there too. I didn't know that she would be there. Speaking of which", Rat glanced at me," How did you know?"

"I tried calling Shion but the connection was cut. Then I nearly got ran over by the same police car Shion was being taken in. So, I went after him."

"How did you get there so quickly? You couldn't have gotten there by foot."

"I might've borrowed some random bike", I muttered while picking at my nails.

Shion gapped at me," YOU STOLE A BIKE!?"

Glaring at my twin I replied," Well what else could I do Shino!? They were taking my brother away from me! I wasn't going to let No. 6 have another one of my family, not again. I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!"

Shion just stared at me in shock. I've never ever yelled at him. I was shocked with myself, and mad. My brother turned back to Rat," Then how can you explain yourself?"

"If it doesn't make sense, you refuse to budge. You're always looking for explanations."

"You nothing about me; don't patronize me. I just want answers. Why did all of this happen? What will Takeo and I do now? We can't move when we've lost all direction!"

I squeaked when Rat suddenly hit the brakes. My head hit the dashboard with a bang. As I rubbed the new injury, Rat pulled Shion by his collar.

"You can't move? I don't want any more of that naive bullshit from you. Do you hear me?"

I snickered before Rat could continue," He's right Shion. You have no idea about what really goes on in No. 6."

"Like you do", Rat challenged.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I do know that they can crush us all beneath their heels like we're tiny bugs thought. That's a fact."

Rat stared into my eyes coldly, as if he was trying to pry his way into my mind. After a moment he released my brother and continued driving. Everything was silent inside the truck after that.

"The gate", Shion breathed after we exited a tunnel.

Then the sirens started. I looked forward to see several police cruisers heading right for us. Rat turned the wheel so that we were heading for a building. The police continued their pursuit.

"That's not going to work Rat. We can't pass through the check point without an ID!"

"Shut up and watch me", the criminal commanded before pushing harder on the gas.

We ran right through the gate when we hit 100mph. Glass shattered all over us inside the cab. Alarms blared as I looked up. The gate was closing! There was no way we would make it, even at the speed we were traveling. I had to make a decision right there and then. It wasn't the smartest idea but it was the best option.

I slipped off the seat belt before turning towards the dark haired criminal," Rat. Take care of my brother or I'll haunt your ass."

Then, I threw the door open and jumped out. In the distance, Shion was screaming my name.

I rolled on the hard pavement, gaining even more injuries. Coughing, I got to my feet. Pain spiked through me but I did my best to ignore it. Today, I seemed to have started a habit of jumping out of speeding cars. At any rate, I still had to get to the control station at the check point gate.

I ran like I had never run before. The sirens were close, way too close. Once inside the station, I hit the emergency override button. The alarms blared loudly once before silencing. I watched intently as Rat drove the truck into the building. I hit the close button and the alarms started back up.

Tires squealed as they braked the cop cars. I probably had little chance of escape at this point. I pulled the gun from my pants and fired at the panel. That way, the cops wouldn't be able to open it and follow. Sparks flew and glass shattered as I fired three bullets.

Blinking, I hurried for the door. Cops were climbing out of their cars. I started running towards the building.

"STOP! FREEZE", a cop yelled. Shots followed after that. Concrete shattered to my left, then my right.

I fired a shot back at them, but didn't stop running.

"TAKEO!" Shion. I looked up to see him being held back by Rat. Said person was staring at me like I was insane.

"GO", I screamed. "RAT! GET HIM OUTTA HERE!"

Then, a bullet hit my right calf. I fell to the ground with a scream. Blood was quickly pouring out of the wound. Footsteps from the cops were coming towards me. I lifted the gun and fired towards them. Four bullets then click, empty gun.

I cursed and threw it. A cop came up to me and kicked me in the sided. I rolled over onto my stomach in pain. My ribs were definitely broken.

"TAKEO! NO!"

I watched as the door finally shut. Something hit the back of my head and I was swallowed by darkness.

**Hey hey hey...well, that was intense. I hope you guys like it. Thank you to my lovely reviews for your reviews. They made me happy and I loved reading them. Glad you guys like it, and I hope this chapter is satisfying.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from No. 6. Only Takeo.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out bros!**


	3. Chapter3:Life,Torture,Discoveries,&Death

**Chapter 3: Life, Torture, Discoveries, & Death**

Where was I? I felt weird…like I was floating or something. Did someone drug me or did that hit to the back of the head kill me?

I twitched. Something was definitely wrong. But what was it? I needed to open up my eyes.

It took a moment, but I managed to open them slightly. Everything was distorted.

My eyes snapped open when I realized I was under water.

There was a mask over my face. Cool air was following from it so I could breathe. I had on shorts and my tank top. My wrists were bound together over my head and my feet were cuffed to the floor.

My hair occasionally floated into my vision as I tried to look outside the tube I was in. There were figures in white lab coats walking around. They had to be scientists.

Was I in a correctional facility?

I froze.

Or was I at the city center? I sure hopped not. I never wanted to be back here. Not since last time.

_"Ahhh. I see you're finally awake."_

I looked around franticly. Where did that voice come from!?

_"Relax. I'm standing right in front of you. We put earplugs in so we could talk to you."_

I growled from my mask," Where am I?"

_"You're still in No. 6, if that's what you're asking my dear. Now, where is your brother? And the missing VC?"_

I snorted," Do you really expect me to answer you? Besides, even if I did know, I wouldn't sell them out."

The man sighed,_" I was afraid of this. It looks like we have to do this the hard way."_

Before I could ask what he was talking about, I got the greatest shock of my life. Several hundred volts of electricity were released into the water I was in. I thrashed around so violently that my ankles and wrists were cut from the restraints. The water was slowly turning red.

I slumped when the shock stopped. My ears were ringing so I couldn't tell if the guy was talking to me or not.

I was in pain again. But it wasn't from an electric shock. It was something different. I felt like my blood was burning. I screamed so hard that the mask detached. Instantly, I was chocking on water. Alarms were going off outside my tube. Doctors were running around everywhere as if they were in a panic.

I began to panic. What was going on? Was I dying?

My eye lids slipped shut.

_ Rat…Shion…help…_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"We were discouraged from reading any of the classics", Shion stated angrily at Rat who had insulted his reading skills.

"Yea, yea", Rat muttered. He was drying his hair with a towel on his bed.

Shion moved to put the book down when he remembered something," My mom would always read to Takeo and I when we were little…Takeo loved books…especially this one about a prince and a town…."

"The Lonely Prince by Oscar Wilde." Rat stood as he started to 'act' out a part from the book," Give what you must to the poor! My precious ruby, my sapphires, my gold leaf, oh…haha."

Rat started to tie up his hair," A story of hypocrisy and complacency for humans you know nothing of real tragedy. Sounds like its right up your ally, isn't it?"

"Takeo would read it out loud like that all the time", Shion said quietly. "She said I could learn a thing or two from the hidden message the story had."

The two fell silent. They had yet to talk about Takeo since they saw her shot. Neither of them knew if she was alive or not. Rat had a feeling that she didn't make it, but he couldn't tell Shion that.

_'Rat. Take care of my brother or I'll haunt your ass!'_

Why would she trust him to watch other Shion? Why trust him at all?

"Go wash up. You still smell like sewer". Rat teased the male twin.

"Alright", he said absentmindedly. Rat watched as Shion left to go do as he was told. This left the escaped criminal alone to think. He had a lot on his mind. Mainly it was about Takeo, and it frustrated him to no end. Why did her sacrifice to save him and Shion hurt him?

Shion didn't take long and was back fairly quickly. By that time, rat was laying down with a book in his hands. But the question Shion asked him caused more frustration.

"You want to contact your mom", Rat asked in disbelief.

"She's probably worried about me. And someone needs to tell her about Takeo-"

"You're going to break you know that? Memories, regrets, and your past, too much extra baggage and you'll break eventually. And you'll break your mom. Forget about her and Takeo."

"And why would I do that?"

"They're dangerous", Rat stated. "You threw away your No. 6 ID because it was dangerous. The same goes with any lingering attachments you may feel. Those attachments can cripple you, before you even realize it!"

Shion looked down in pain,"…So I should forget everything?"

"Forget everything", Rat confirmed sternly.

"Then how about you?"

"Me?"

Shion stated," You risked your life to save me. That contradicts what you just said! And what about Takeo? She risked her life for me and you!"

The criminal slammed his book shut, stood, and grasped Shion by the collar of his shirt," You have a nasty streak. Do you not remember that you and your sister saved my life once? I returned the favor. End of story."

Shion paused long enough to look up at Rat," Hey, you're right. You are taller than I am now."

"Man", Rat said as he released the male twin," must you be such an airhead?"

Shion sighed before patting a rat that crawled up onto his shoulder. Rat started to explain how they were robots that he used to be his eyes and ears inside the city. They were working on searching for No. 6's weak spot.

"Weak spot?...Rat! Have you been investigating No. 6 this entire time? Have you noticed anything abnormal!?"

"Like what?"

"Anything kinda weird involving bees."

"Hey now, that would be your specialty", Rat stated as he climbed back onto his bed before pausing. "Hey Shion, what's wrong with your hands?"

He lifted them up to exam them only to find those horrid black marks. Shion's eyes widened in fear as he gasped. He grabbed the back of his neck to check if what he feared was there. The bump confirmed it. He was infected with the same parasitic bees that killed his co-worker.

Pain began to course through him. It felt as if his blood was on fire. Grabbing his neck, he screamed in pain. Rat sat up with wide eyes at the boy. He called his name as Shion backed into one of the book shelves. Books fell down from the impact.

"Hey! What's wrong", Rat asked as he knelt by the male twin. Shion was curled up in pain. "SHION!"

"M-my neck", he managed to yell out.

"Your neck?" Rat looked at the place where the parasitic bee was resting under the skin. It was turning black as if the skin was rotting away to nothing.

"C-cut it off of me!"

"We don't have any anesthetics here-"

"I don't care! Just hurry", Shion screamed.

Very quickly, Rat got the medical kit and had Shion on his bed. Rat grabbed the knife to cut the thing off Shions' neck.

"I'll cut it off you. Hold on."

Shion suddenly felt as if someone had stabbed him in the head. He screamed loudly as he grabbed it and thrashed around in pain. Rat stared, dumfounded at the sight.

_'What is this!?...'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I screamed again as I convulsived against the table restraints. They had me face down. Several doctors were on top of me in an attempt to get me to stop moving.

"SHION", I screamed. "PLEASE! SHION HELP ME!"

"Restrain her", a man yelled. "We need to get the specimen stabilized!"

Tears were streaming down my face through the pain. Several doctors suddenly gasped. I had no clue at the time, but a strange pink scar formed. It seemed to wrap around my body like a snake.

"SHION!"

"Get a sedative!"

One of the doctors managed to pin down my head and another straddle me from behind. I heard the sound of a knife or scalpel being opened. It wasn't long until I felt the sharp blade pierce my skin. More pain radiated from the spot.

"MAKE IT STOP! RAT! MAKE IT STOP", I screamed. No one, including myself, realized that I called for the criminal instead of my twin.

"RAT!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Rat was standing on one of the hills by his home. Shion was sleeping.

The criminal looked towards the wall of the city," What's going on over there? Just you wait No. 6, I will expose the hidden infection within."

The wind blew sharply, causing his hair and clothes to thrash.

A frown crossed his face as he recalled the conversation he was having with Shion before the little incident. He said that Takeo had risked her life for not only Shion, her brother, but him. Why?

Why would she risk her life for him and entrust the safety of her twin to him? She owned him nothing. It didn't make sense. Just like it didn't make sense why those two had saved him four years ago during the typhoon.

Something was different about Takeo. It was the thing that made her more able to be a survivor than her brother. But what was it? She never did tell him like she said. But then again they were all a little too busy running for their lives.

Rat looked at the city once more before he turned to head back to his home and check on Shion. When he did, he was to find what changes occurred. Red eyes, white hair, and a pink snake-like scar around his body.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I opened my eyes slowly. I was…alive? But how? I felt like I was dying earlier…

_"So I see that you've survived and have awoken my dear."_

I glared coldly at the blurred figure beyond my watery prison.

My throat burned, probably from all the screaming I did. I wasn't going to talk. Especially to anyone from No. 6.

_"It's quite interesting that you survived at all. Every other test subject died with-in seconds. You seem to have a natural antidote in your blood. Be thankful for that."_

I looked away and closed my eyes. I wanted out. I wanted to see Shion and Rat- Rat…was he taking care of Shion like I asked, well demanded, of him? He had no reason to, but would he for my sake?

_"There were a few side effects however." _I looked up at this,_" Your hair turned white, eyes turned red, and you have a pink scar that wraps around your body like a snake. It's quite interesting yet alluring at the same time."_

Well…I've been wanting to change my look a little anyway. Now, all I have to do is get out of here. Where ever 'here' is anyway. Hmmm…

I tugged at my restraints and had to stop myself from gasping. From some reason they seemed lose. I could break free easy if I wanted! Now it was just about the timing…

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Shion sat on the couch in shock as Rat told him what he knew. But, for some reason he sounded happy that the people of No. 6 would be dying because of the parasitic bees. Rat moved to sit on the table in front of Shion.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad", he set a hand on the shorter boys' shoulder. "You were one of the people living in that awful place."

"I just don't understand all this inside outside business."

"Of course not, because you never tried to understand. You accepted information given to you without question. You lived in ignorance, arrogance, and bliss. I can only pity you. But No. 6 has dumped you, you'll never have the chance to jump back in."

Shion closed his eyes," You kinda sound like Takeo…"

This surprised Rat," Huh? What do you mean?"

"She would always caution me to be careful when I would head off to work. Always saying that something wasn't right and I should always be on my guard. I guess that's why we drifted apart so much. It started after you left four years ago. Seeing and meeting you caused something in her to awaken. I don't know what it was. But she's been really cautious ever since. It was almost like she wanted nothing more than to disappear…" He opened his eyes to look at Rat's surprised face," She knew something was wrong."

'_Takeo…you knew too?'_

Rat was surprised, probably for one of the few times in his life.

"-I want to know all of the facts!"

"How can you say that stuff straight faced? Come with me."

If Shion really wanted to know the gruesome details of it, then he was going to show him. He wouldn't survive without realizing what was really going on.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pulling one hand from the restraint, I quickly punched the glass in front of me. Several cracks appeared from the impact. I punched it again, twice. The glass finally shattered. The water gushed out, taking all the broken glass with it.

I ripped the mask off my face and pulled out of the remaining restraints. Alarms were being sounded all over the building. I didn't have much time.

A few doctors rushed in through an opening door.

"Stop!"

I ran past machines and tables towards an air vent. If I could get inside, then I could crawl my way towards an exit. There was more yelling behind me.

I noticed that the vent was locked shut by screws. Grabbing a microscope, I threw it at the vent. It hit it with a BANG and the weak metal broke away.

"STOP HER! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

I drove headfirst into the vent. It was a straight shot down so I quickly found myself falling.

I used my hand to flip myself around. If I had fallen head fist, I would've broken my neck. However, there was pain radiating from all of my finger tips. When I landed, I took a look. All four of my finger nails had been ripped off. Blood was slowly dripping from them.

I gritted my teeth; there was no time for this!

I began crawling towards a light source. When I reached it, I used my left foot to kick it open. It took almost a dozen before the vent cover popped off.

I slipped out and began limping down a hallway. The bottom of my foot was shredded and I was leaving a trail of bloody foot prints.

"STOP!" I spun around to see three men armed," FREEZE OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

I got in a defensive stance and motioned with two fingers for them to try and stop me. They began firing. I dodged to the left. Jumping up, I landed on my hands, pushed off, and kicked a guy in the chest. His gun went skidding to the right. I lunged for it.

Once it was in my grasp I rolled out of the way as more bullets were fired. I got to my feet and started running. More gunfire followed after me.

Right before I turned the corner, a bullet pierced my right shoulder. With a cry, I nearly stumbled. I pushed past the pain and continued running as fast as I could.

"STOP!"

I turned to fire at the three pursuers. I hit one in the knee and the other in the shoulder. One kept coming after me. It was the same one I had kicked to take his gun.

I turned another corner. Up ahead I spotted a garbage chute. Bingo!

Dropping the gun, I sprinted towards my exit. Everything was going by in a blurr and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Everything seemed to slow down as I neared the chute.

I slammed into it and pulled open the door. I dove inside right as another shot was fired. Pain blossomed over my abdomen. My body was too high off adrenaline to really notice it.

I landed on my back on garbage. It stunk like something had died.

I stumbled around to find the access door. It took me a few minutes but I found it.

It was dark outside but I could see due to the moon.

There had to be some way I could get outside of No. 6. I needed to reach the West Block. That was my best chance to finding Rat and Shion.

…the river! Every river leads out of the city. I could just swim right into the West District!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Dog Keeper was walking around the waste land beyond the hotel. Shion and Rat had just left and she needed to clear her head. It was unlike Rat to actually save someone.

Dog Keeper looked up when one of her dogs whined. She hurried up to see what was wrong. The German Sheppard was sitting by the river. Something was on the shore. When the Dog Keeper got closer she realized it was a body!

She skidded down the rest of the hill towards it. Once she reached it, she knelt down. Dog Keeper flipped the body over. It was a girl about her age, maybe a little older. Her white hair and pale skin was splattered with mud and dark blood.

The girl moaned softly and opened her eyes a little. They blinked, allowing the Dog Keeper to see the girl's red eyes. She slumped back into the mud. Dog Keeper checked for a pulse. It was there; faint, but there none the less.

She whistled loudly. The high pitched sound echoed across the bare landscape. Quickly, several of her dogs showed up. The were panting happily, but at the sight of their master with the injured girl, they quickly became sober. By using the dogs as support, Dog Keeper managed to get the girl back to the hotel and in a room.

She began to clean her up and found that there were several wounds. Two of them were bullet wounds. The most concerning one was around her abdomen. The blood was gushing out at a steady pace and showed no sign of stopping. It amazed Dog Kkeeper that th girl had surived this long.

"She looks like she's been to hell and back", Dog Keeper told herself.

Dog Keeper winced and covered her mouth with a hand when she saw the girls' own hand. The finger nails on that hand had been ripped right off. It wasn't clean either. The skin above was split and peeled badly.

"Jesus…"

Dog Keeper doubted that the girl would survive through the night with the injuries. They all had a great chance of becoming infected because of the river water.

Dog Keeper sat back to look at the girl she had saved. For some reason, she looked familiar. The Dog Keeper shrugged it off and continued to patch up the girl.

**Hey guys! Another update from yours truly. I loved the reviews I recieved and decided to update. I gave you guys a cliffhanger last time and I know how much you guys hate those. I hate them... Please review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Takeo!**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out bros.**


End file.
